Lost and Finally Found
by Key-blaze
Summary: This is a story dedicated to my B.F.F BeeKitta. It is all about a hanyou named Kitta appearing and flipping Sesshoumaru's world upside down. Can this fiery hanyou melt the ice Prince? R&R!


Kitta: WooT!!

Kage: -sigh- no Kitta, wOOt, not WooT

Kitta: okay. I'm just happy!

Kage: I know….

Kitta: Thank you for FINALLY putting my story up!!

Kage: -sigh- Not like I had much of a choice…

Kitta: -eyes glow red- WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?

Kage: eh heh heh…heh… nothing

Kitta: good. –Smiles-

* * *

DISCLAIMER: NO! GEEZ! WE DON'T OWN INU-YASHA OR ANYONE ELSE!! –Sigh- that is Rumiko Takahashi's job.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

LOST AND FINALLY FOUND.

* * *

One day Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kilalah, Shippo and remarkably, Myoga were walking through a lush forest. Miroku had a red mark on his cheek and Inu-Yasha was grumbling and covered in dirt (from Kagome's well put "SIT" commands) already so they decided to take a rest and let the girls jump in the hot spring with Shippo. Kilalah was assigned to guard duty over the boys.

"Hmmm…" sighed Kagome as she slipped into the warm, steaming water of the hot spring. "We should REALLY do this more often…" She watched as Sango stripped, looked around for a second, then slid into the water next to her. She was obviously making sure no hentai monks were following. Kagome happened to catch a small glimpse of what looked like sadness in her eyes. She almost giggled.

"What?" asked Sango, with a confused expression. She had no clue as to why her friend was smiling and choking back giggles. Kagome just shook her head and dove underwater. The water felt soooo good. Kagome's muscles were almost fully relaxed when she heard a bone chilling scream echo through the forest nearby. She jumped up in the hot spring closely fallowed by Sango. Bad move. Inu-Yasha and Miroku burst through the underbrush the second the girls were in almost full view.

"What's wrong?!" cried Inu-Yasha looking around (not yet noticing the girls' nakedness) "I heard a scream and-"

"OSUWARI!" cried Kagome and Inu-Yasha was sent flying into the hot spring.

"Uh, I guess this would be a bad time to ask how you are?" said Miroku nervously as he eyed Sango hungrily.

"YEAH!" Screamed Sango, as she hurled a log into Miroku's big mouth, sending him wildly careening into the forest. Since both hentai were currently busy, the two girls slipped into the forest to re-dress. Sango was sure to wear her youkai exterminator outfit, as she was definitely going to check out the cause of that scream, after it had caused so much trouble.

"Come on Kagome, we might as well see what's wrong…" stated Sango as she heaved the great hiraikotsu onto her back. Kagome turned and nodded. They walked back towards the hot spring where they saw Inu-Yasha comically shaking all over to get the water off and Miroku pulling twigs from his mouth. Sango picked up her walk and expertly managed to swat Miroku's face with her hair. This was most definitely noticed by both Kagome and Miroku. Inu-Yasha was too busy (and too thick) to notice much of anything.

Kagome sped up to walk next to Sango as the boys hauled themselves up and began to follow them into the forest.

"What was that with Miroku just then?" asked Kagome slyly.

"Uh… what do you mean?" asked Sango, blushing a little. Kagome decided not to answer and let Sango worry for a little bit. Sango twiddled her thumbs almost all of the way as they walked into the forest.

Suddenly, Kagome sensed a jewel shard a little ways away. She started running, startling the group, in order to get to it quicker. 'I sense a demon…' thought Kagome as she neared the shard. She pushed away some pesky branches in front of her and stepped into a clearing that seemed empty. Empty, that is, except for a body strewn across a patch of blood-stained grass. 'Oh my gosh!' thought Kagome, becoming slightly panicky. She ran over to the bleeding figure and realized it was a girl. A beautiful, yet beaten, hanyou. She had shiny brown hair that was unnaturally straight, though it was currently spilled all over the ground. She wore a long kimono that had been torn in many places and she had a beautiful necklace made of pure gold around her neck. She had two adorable silver puppy ears perched on her head and a long, straight tail that was white as snow.

"Is she breathing?" Sango asked from about a foot away. Kagome was almost startled to hear Sango, she had been absorbed in the beautiful hanyou. She looked at Sango, then back at the hanyou before placing two of her fingers on the girl's neck to feel for a pulse. She felt the thrum of beating and knew at once that the girl was alive, but just barely.

"Inu-Yasha!" she called urgently, "We have to get her to the village and to Kaede right away!" Inu-Yasha "keh-ed" before gently picking up the girl bridal style and letting Kagome go on his back. Inu-Yasha was up in the air quicker than you could say "woof" and was soon jumping towards the general direction of the village. The rest of the group hopped up onto Kilalah and were soon close behind them and all were worried about the young onna in Inu-Yasha's arms. Especially Miroku…

* * *

On the journey Inu-Yasha looked down and saw that the hanyou in his arms was losing a lot of blood, fast. His fire rat robe was already a deep red, but the blood was already staining it a fiery crimson. He would never admit it to anyone, but Inu-Yasha was also worried for the onna's safety. He took one more look at her then began to speed up so that Kagome shrieked and Kilalah could barely keep up. He knew she was important… some way, some how, she was needed for something big, and Inu-Yasha was not about to just let her die like that. Not over his dead body…

* * *

Kage: FUAHAHAHA!

Kitta: WHAT? YOU'RE ENDING IT HERE?!?

Kage: Yeah… why?

Kitta: No reason.

Kage: whatever… -Eyes Sesshoumaru-

Kitta: -Notices glance and begins to stare at Sesshoumaru as well-

Sesshoumaru: eh heh…heh…heh…

Kage and Kitta: -lunges at Sesshoumaru-

Kitta: -Lands on Sesshoumaru- I GOT HERE FIRST-

Kage: -smiles mischievously-

Kitta: uhhhh…

Kage: -grabs Kitta and throws her next to Inu-Yasha and then sits on Sesshoumaru's lap-

Kitta: ouch.

Sesshoumaru: This is nice.


End file.
